Alone Time
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Sometimes she just needed time to herself. Slight Lemon first ever! Please don't kill me! I don't own HMC


Alone Time

Description: Sometimes she just needed time to herself.

A/N: So first slight lemon ever, don't kill me. I don't own HMC or any of the characters. Based off the movie. ENJOY!

There were several things that were never done in the Pendragon household. For example; arranging the potions in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom was a big no-no. Sophie learned that _before_ her marriage. Another case; never pour water on Calcifer. Also a lesson learned before the marriage. Sophie learned these things as she went along. After all; her husband was a busy man, being the head wizard to the king and all of that. He would leave early in the morning, come home for a nice meal, and he would return late at night. It was a pattern that her husband followed day in and day out—no exceptions. Sophie knew this. She didn't dare keep her husband waiting—ever. But as day after day went by, and meal after meal was consumed, bath after bath was drawn, Sophie grew a bit tired of it all. She loved her husband with all her heart, and when she needed him—he didn't dare deny her wishes. In fact, he did more than grant her wishes. She couldn't complain about anything. He would bring home gorgeous bouquets of Arbutus mixed in with Heliotropes, Globe Amaranths and Gloxinias, each with its own separate meaning. She knew this because of her husband's secret flower garden. She went there occasionally. Sometimes without him, sometimes he came with her for a picnic lunch which would usually end up in some… frisky behavior. But Sophie felt like there was something missing. She felt almost… submissive. She always focused on Howl and his needs. She liked it that way. But that didn't stop the submissive feeling that overwhelmed her as Howl praised her cooking at every meal, or when he ravished her late in the evening. That submissive feeling never went away when he explained the meanings of new flowers he brought home for her, or when they made out on the couch by the fire (of course Calcifer wasn't quiet whenever they did this). Why didn't it go away? She _liked_ being a good wife to Howl. She _liked_ it when he praised her cooking. _She loved him_.

Then Sophie realized something…

_She needed time to herself._

"Ah! Sophie where are you going?" Calcifer asked as Sophie tied her rose colored shawl around her shoulders and set a silver chain around her neck, finishing her look with her matching silver wedding band and a straw hat, decorated with fake fruits and flowers that she had made earlier in the week. She didn't answer Calcifer as she examined the six color dial above the front door, black, red, green, blue, pink, and yellow, each one leading to a different area. She contemplated her destination for a moment before switching the dial to yellow. This would take her to the meadow outside of the royal city. As she stared at the greenery before her she remembered Calcifer. He'd be sure to tell Howl where she went. Leaving the door open and her brown wicker basket on the floor next to it she walked back over to the fire demon and squatted down next to him with a smile on her face.

"Calcifer?" she asked sweetly.

"No! Absolutely not! Howl will have a TANTRUM if he finds out!"

"No he won't Calcifer. I've prepared his afternoon meal and its out on the table. If he wonders where **I** am, you'll say I am taking an extended nap and don't wish to be bothered," Sophie said.

"You think he'll believe THAT load of bull? Ha! You'd be lucky to get away with going to the garden by yourself! He's going to want to check on you and give you a goodbye kiss before he returns to his duties!" Calcifer said.

"He'll believe it, trust me…" Sophie said. "Please help me Cal?" she begged.

"What're you gonna do fer me?" Calcifer demanded. Sophie rolled her eyes and took out a bag of eggshells from the pocket in her off-white apron. Calcifer's eyes grew large. "G-g-gimme! GIMME!" he cried, the flame growing and getting closer to Sophie.

"Do you want the shells?" she taunted.

"YES! I DO!" he cried.

"Are you going to tell Howl where I went?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No! I'll keep it on the down low! He'll never find out!" Calcifer said. Sophie tossed the shells into the fire.

"That's a good fire demon. I'll be back at sundown," she said, returning to her picnic basket and the door. Calcifer muttered something as he chewed the eggshells, but it wasn't very clear, so closing the door behind herself she stepped into the meadow. As she walked to find a spot to sit, she felt that the submissive feeling had gotten smaller.

Howl unlocked the front door to the house he shared with his wife Sophie, excited for his afternoon meal. He had a bouquet of Balsam for her since the other flowers he had brought home had wilted after two weeks. He closed the door behind him and immediately took in the smell of hot food on the table. He saw his favorite noodle dish waiting for him. It made him wonder where the maker of the meal was. There was only one plate on the table, which was different than the days previous. He removed his black and white checkered cloak and set it on the couch that rested in front of the fire pit and Calcifer. He looked around, not seeing his wife anywhere.

"Calcifer, where is Sophie?" he asked curiously. "Only my meal is here today." Calcifer looked around and shrugged as best he could.

"She ate an early meal today. Mentioned something about a nap, she went upstairs an hour ago," he said casually. Howl nodded and shrugged, sitting at the table to eat.

"I'll just take the flowers to her after I eat then," he said.

Calcifer relaxed a bit and watched his master eat. He bought the story for now.

"Sophie is okay, right Cal?" Howl asked turning in his chair.

"She's fine, just a bit tired from her morning chores," Calcifer lied. Howl nodded again and looked at the stairwell.

Howl finished his meal and washed his plate and fork, looking at the hot pink and violet bouquet he had set on the counter. He looked out the window at the quaint marketplace and sighed happily. Sophie made him so happy. He picked up the bouquet and sniffed them with an ear to ear grin.

"I'm going upstairs to check on her," Howl stated to Calcifer. The fire demon's eyes widened.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? She's probably sitting in bed reading. She won't mind, plus I kind of need my goodbye kiss," he said, making his way up the wooden stairs. He reached the top and walked down to the end of the hallway, knocking gently on the door. "Darling? It's your loving husband, may I come in?" he asked gently. No answer… maybe she really was sleeping. He pushed down on the brass door handle and opened the door. He saw their four poster bed, a lump breathing underneath it. She was asleep. He walked in and shut the door behind him, sneaking over to the bed. "Sophie? Darling? Are you asleep?" he asked, setting the flowers on her side table where a book lay open. He shook the covers gently and leaned down to view his wife. Suddenly a long pink tongue stuck out and licked his cheek. He jerked back the covers and saw his wife's body pillows, a pink nightgown, and their dog, Heen.

"Heen!" he cried. He looked around the room for his wife, who was nowhere to be found. "Sophie?" he called out. "Sophie?"

Calcifer heard his master's calls from downstairs and sighed. "Oh no… here we go…" he muttered. Right on cue, Howl's boots came clomping down the stairs and he ran up to the fire demon.

"Sophie's gone!" he cried. Calcifer tried to look surprised.

"Is she now… I had no idea!" he said, trying to act as surprised as he was portraying on his features.

"Calcifer…." Howl prodded. "Where is my wife?" he demanded.

"I have no idea!" Calcifer said. Howl stared at him for a good five minutes, making the fire demon nervous. He still didn't speak; and Howl held out a bribe that he knew Calcifer couldn't refuse...

"Okay, she may have mentioned _something_ about going to the meadow for the afternoon…" he said quickly. Howl threw the bag of "bribe" to the demon and grabbed up his cloak while turning the dial to the yellow setting, and opening the door to the wide open wind swept meadow. He didn't see her right away, so he closed the door behind him and ventured a little further. Still no Sophie. He remembered the small cabin a mile away and decided to go in that direction.

Meanwhile; Sophie was enjoying herself on the wooden porch of the wooden cabin that resided a mile from the portal door. The submissive feeling that had been holding her down was now fully gone, and she could fully enjoy herself. The sandwich she made herself sat three fourths of the way eaten on a plate on the table next to her chair, as did her hat. She let her auburn and silver streaked hair blow in the wind. She had been by herself for nearly an hour and a half now, allowing her to get farther into the 1000 page book she was reading. As she turned the page to number 609, she looked up and saw the last thing she needed that moment… Howl. _I'm going to get Cal for this!_ She thought angrily as she collected her dishes, hat, book, and shawl, and made her way into the cabin. She needed her time! As she packed her basket, she heard a knock on the cabin door and resorting not to turn around as the door creaked open and her husband's arms snaked around her slim waist.

"There you are darling, I was worried about you…" he murmured in her ear seductively. Sophie still resorted to ignoring him and she packed the rest of her belongings into the basket. Sophie sighed and turned around in her husband's arms. He wore a look of worry and betrayal on his features. How could _he _feel betrayed? That was just unfair! Did he realize her feelings? He let her go, realizing something. "Darling what's the matter?" he asked. Sophie didn't answer. She just ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed. "Sophie, please tell me what is on your mind?" he asked. Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her husband.

"You want to know what's on my mind _darling_?" she asked, venom dripping from her words. Howl nodded. "Well, how about we start with the betrayed look on your face? You don't know why I'm upset?"

"No Sophie, I'm in the dark here, please tell me," he said; embracing her.

"I feel submissive Howl," she said seriously. "I feel submissive to _you_ Howl," she said when he didn't answer.

"You feel… submissive?" he asked.

"Yes… I do," Sophie confirmed. "I feel like I can never get a moment to myself. That everything I do, revolves around you… and don't get me wrong; I love doing things for you, and you are the love of my life… I would die if I couldn't do anything for you… but, I just…" Sophie couldn't continue. She was choking back tears and welcomed her husband's embrace as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. She sobbed into his white silk shirt and clutched the fabric for dear life.

"You need time alone sometimes don't you?" Howl asked. Sophie nodded into his shirt. "Why didn't you say so? Darling…" he started. Sophie broke free and shook her head.

"You're still going to blame this on me? I can't believe that!" Sophie yelled. "Yes! I need my alone time!"

"Darling…" Howl muttered. "Darling, I'm so sorry I didn't realize that, if you had just told me…"

"If I had told you? _If I had __**told you!**_ HOWL! You're still blaming this on me!"

"Well I don't read minds Sophie! I wouldn't know unless you tell me!" he countered.

"I feel like even if I had told you, you would have insisted to accompany me, I still wouldn't have MY TIME!" Sophie yelled.

"What about all the time you have at home?" Howl asked.

"I'm spending it doing things for you or for us, never for me!" she yelled. "Why can't I just be al…" she was cut off by a crushing kiss from Howl, him pushing her against the wall and not letting her go. When he moved away she took in a shaky breath. But she couldn't get out another word before Howl was on her again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and begged for entrance which at this point she was willing to give him. He explored her mouth excitedly and began untying her apron from behind her. She put her hands on his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting her hands roam over his well-toned chest and abdomen. She broke away as he pulled her dress down, letting it pool at her feet.

"W-Wait… Howl," she muttered. He stopped and locked eyes with her.

"Don't you want this?" he asked. "You've never…"

"Howl, do you really think make-up sex is going to fix this?" she asked. Howl pecked her lips and rubbed his hands over her exposed breasts.

"I was sort of hoping…" he said. Sophie stared at him.

"You still don't get it do you?" she asked. "Howl… I…" she was cut off by his mouth roaming over her chest as she spoke. "Oh…god…" she murmured, letting herself go and letting her husband take control.

"That's my girl," he said in between nips and kisses. She pulled at his hair and pulled his mouth back up to hers. They battled tongues for a bit before she pulled down his trousers. They were both now completely nude. "You know I love you right?" Howl asked. Sophie nodded and moaned loudly as he ravished her.

"Howl—Howl please! I need you!" she cried. He looked up at her with lust in his eyes, and simply continued to ravish her. "HOWL!" she screeched.

"What darling?" he asked. She was trembling over him.

"Please!"

"Please what darling?" he asked jokingly. Sophie growled in response and took matters into her own hands. "Wow Sophie, you're really good at this," he commented as they made love against the wall.

"Shut up and go faster," she growled. Howl was happy to oblige as he sped up, eliciting more screeches from his wife. "Oh-Oh god! Howl!" she yelled. Then she came. It was powerful and she let out a scream to match as he came at the same time. They stood there panting and kissing lightly.

"I'm bringing you Forsythia next week," Howl joked as he let his wife go and they redressed themselves.

"What do Forsythia mean?" she asked, as she tied her apron.

"Expectation…anticipation…" he murmured, pecking her cheek. Sophie realized what he meant and she turned a deep shade of red.

"Howl, are you serious?" she asked, shocked.

"Very…" he said. "I'm sorry I was blaming you darling—you need your time, I understand. Feel free to take as much self-time as you need."

"I forgive you Howl, I reacted badly… I'm sorry," she said.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked.

"I dunno, I think I might just want to stay here for the evening… I'm sure the king will understand," she said seductively.

"I'm sure he will," Howl said.

**First M ever! Hope it wasn't terrible… Please tell me thoughts!**


End file.
